Put That Baby's Spell On Me
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Sarah had not made it to the Goblin City in time. Leaving dear little Toby with the Goblin King. But years have past, and Toby is now grown old and used to the city of Goblins. But what happens when Jareth finds himself needing an heir to his thrown? JxT
1. Chapter 1

"Toby!"

Many goblins flinched and rushed away from the angered male as he made his way toward a balcony. His long blond hair, which was spiked in all directions and flowing down his shoulders, shifting as he walked. His clothes clung tightly to his form; white tights with a black vest over a white puffy shirt. He stood carefully at the balcony in his castle, staring out toward the large labyrinth that surrounded him. He was the goblin king. King Jareth.

"Toby!"

------

A boy stood slightly against a wall, smiling lightly while watching the fairies dance with the wind. His large eyes watched quietly until he heard his name being called from a distance. Pushing against the wall, Toby turned around and stared toward the castle. He blinked, a little surprised by the slight anger he heard. He hadn't expected Jareth to be free so soon! He quickly walked back into the labyrinth, running toward the first turn that would lead him home.

"'Ello Toby!"

Toby stopped, looking over and smiling. He kneeled down slightly, staring at the small blue worm that always greeted him when he came by this way. His blond hair fell lightly in front of his eyes as he watched the worm squirm lightly forward and stare up at him. Toby looked up for a few seconds, staring toward the skies before shrugging. Jareth could wait a little longer.

"Yes? How are you today?" Toby asked, cocking his head a bit.

The worm cocked its head a bit, "Just wanted to say 'ello. Do ya want to come in and 'ave a spot o tea with the missus?"

Toby shook his head gently, laughing, "Not this time, thank you. Jareth wants me back at the palace."

The worm blinked a few times before nodding his head and heading back toward the hole. Toby smiled before running down the path that the worm normally said not to go down; the path that led him to the Goblin City. He smiled as he waved toward a small goblin as he ran past it. The goblin bowed before shuffling away. Toby smiled, running even faster down the path until he found himself at the castle gates.

Toby ran through the gates, up the path, and to the castle. He pushed the doors open and looked around, blinking a few times until he saw a goblin cleaning some of the floor. He looked over and smiled gently before walking over, watching as the goblin growled to himself and cleaned random spots with a rag. Toby leaned against the wall, staring down toward him in light confusion.

"What are you doing, Morkin?" Toby asked.

The goblin jumped, turning around quickly. He had been serving the king for a while now, and had kept Toby company since he was brought to the Goblin City. Morkin had been taking care of Toby for as long as Toby could remember. The boy smiled as he kneeled down to Morkin's high, nearly two feet, and reached out, ruffling the goblins short mop of hair. Morkin glared a bit before pushing his hand away.

"I'm cleaning, Prince Toby. The Goblin King has asked me to do so, so I'm doing it. Now you best hurry, he has been searching for you all morning." Morkin said, eyeing him.

Toby blinked and grumbled, "I only left at ten…" He looked up toward the clock. "It's…twelve? So he's been searching for an hour?"

Toby shrugged gently before standing up and heading up the steps. Morkin watched him and smiled lightly before going back to his cleaning. The boy took the steps two at a time as he headed up toward the Goblin King's room. He reached up, rapping on the door gently with his knuckles and watching quietly as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"If you are not here with word of Toby's whereabouts, leave."

The respond almost made Toby giggle as he pushed the door open and peeked his head inside. He looked over toward his king and smiled gently before stepping inside. Jareth stood at the balcony still, looking out over the Labyrinth before turning around. He stared toward Toby for a few seconds before shaking his head and slowly walking over.

"Toby, what have I told you about going into the Labyrinth without telling someone?" Jareth asked, eyeing him with a light glare.

Toby flinched back a bit at the glare and sent him a sheepish grin, "Hello, Jareth. Sorry. I wanted to go say good morning to everyone. I wasn't gone long!"

Jareth eyed him before shaking his head. "Either way, Toby. Next time inform someone before you go out. Understand?"

Toby nodded his head before staring toward the ground. He kicked his foot a couple times against the ground and sighed, not liking the fact that he was to inform everyone before he had to leave. He was used to going out and talking to someone everyday. After all, Jareth always ran around, doing what he pleased. Why couldn't he? He felt a hand over his hair and looked up, staring quietly as Jareth ruffled his hair.

"Toby… Do not worry. I am not angry. I just would like to be informed." Jareth stated.

Toby nodded lightly and sent out a slight smile before pushing his hand off his head, "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Good. Now, off to the table with you. Lunch will be served in a few minutes."

Toby smiled and nodded, running out the door quickly. The Goblin King smiled lightly, watching as he ran off. He shook his head gently before slowly walking out the door as well. Perhaps soon he would be able to make his plan move into action. He didn't have much time, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby was now sitting quietly at the table. He smiled, kicking his feet a bit, as the highness of the chair made it almost impossible to touch the ground. He looked up when he heard some of the goblins shifting in to set the table and clean up a bit. They snickered and eyed Toby with certain curiosity. Toby merely blinked in confusion and sipped at a glass of water, completely lost to the world. What was going on? What did they want? Well, this was awkward….

"All of you be quiet!"

The voice of the Goblin King made everyone jump. Toby looked back and smiled gently. He kind of loved how Jareth could completely control the situation just by shouting or walking into a room. Everything changed for the better, and it was kind of cool. He let out a small laugh before turning back toward the table and taking another sip. Jareth swept past him and sat at the head of the table, cloak pooling around his body easily.

They sat in silence. The meal was quickly served. Chicken, potatoes, corn, and a few other things. Toby filled his plate and started to eat quietly. Jareth lifted his eyes and watched the male in interest. He smiled a small smile, eyes shimmering at the sight of the little male eating his food. He slowly started in on his own meal and let out a small chuckle. Toby lifted his eyes and stared.

"Wha?" Toby asked, mouth half full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Toby." Jareth said, shaking his head.

Toby swallowed the food. "Sorry. What?"

"Nothing, Toby. Just… Nothing."

"SIR!"

The two men turned their heads, staring toward the goblin that just ran in. Jareth narrowed his eyes. Since when were the goblins allowed to interrupt his meals? He let out a small huff. Toby looked up and stared for a few seconds before staring down at his food again. He didn't want to see this. Jareth stood, ready to delve into his chew out before the goblin's voice filled the room in a rush.

"She's back! Sir! She's back! She found her way back to the Labyrinth and is starting her way through with her friends!"

Jareth froze, eyes narrowing further. He growled and grabbed at the nearest thing to him, throwing it toward the Goblin. "Did I not say to ensure she would never return?!"

The goblin flinched and cowered. "Y-Yes, Sire! But she did!"

"You get that wench out of my Labyrinth now or so help me-"

"Who?"

Jareth looked over, as if only realizing that Toby was there. He sighed gently, rubbing his temple before looking back to the goblin with a glare. The goblin quickly ran out, whimpering. He gulped and tried to make sure he was gone soon and out of sight. Jareth turned back to Toby and shook his head carefully, a small smile faking on his face.

"No one, Toby. No one at all. Just finish your dinner, and then you may go walk around. But stay close." Jareth demanded.

Toby smiled. "Okay!"

The young human took a quick bite of chicken, announced he was done, and ran. He smiled as he dashed for the gates and ran out into the Goblin City. He waved to some of the many goblins as he passed and dashed for the high gates. When he got the gates open, he dashed out into the Labyrinth with glee, smiling and running around to say hello to everyone and have fun exploring.

~*~

Jareth watched the boy run. He glared when he was out of sight and quickly moved out of the room. He dashed up to his throne room and looked down at the crystal balls, watching as they took form. One shaped to show Toby, running happily. Another showed the entrance to the Labyrinth, and a third showed the one person he never wanted to see again. He glared and lifted his eyes as a goblin entered.

"Sire?" The goblin said. "Your orders?"

"Keep her away from Toby. And away from the castle. Do whatever you must."

"But Sir…don't you need a queen?"

"No. I have Toby. I do not need her. Sarah had her chance." Jareth said, glaring.

The goblin nodded, bowing down and quickly dashing from the room. Jareth let out a small grunt and walked himself to the balcony in that room. He stared out toward the Labyrinth with quiet wonder and let out a small sigh, shaking his head and leaning casually against the doorframe of the balcony. A small smirk started to play over his lips, showing the pointed teeth.

"Come, Sarah. Try to steal him from me. He is no longer yours. But enjoy the Labyrinth. See the changes. And face your doom."

The goblins trembled as a wicked cackle ran throughout the halls.


End file.
